Suffering souls
I will always be afraid of a sylveon, ALWAYS I was the youngest one in my family, my big sisters death was depressing. I grew bored and sad, ungrateful about the world or anything. I didn't even have my own pokemon to cheer me up. my big sisters luxio went to my older brother, I only had a sylveon doll. I cared about it, loved it, talked to it, treated it like it was an actual pokemon, not just a stuffed bag of felt. as the months passed, I still never let go of the doll, it was family, it was my friend. people started to think I was going crazy because I talked to the doll and asked it questions. sometimes, I swore I could hear the doll talk back to me. it wasn't till my eighth birthday I got my first pokemon. I looked into a shaking box and a cute, brown, fluffy female eevee popped out. I filled with happiness when I found out that it was MY VERY OWN POKEMON! I named her, stitches, after my sylveon doll. unlike other people, I found the name to be, cute, stitches did too. more months passed and I still never let go of the doll, I always kept it with me, although I didn't play with it as much, I still hugged it from time-to-time. I kept it on a Pikachu key chain. My first battle was when stitches evolved into a sylveon. I was ten when I first battled, and I was so happy to have a REAL sylveon I screeched with excitement. it was then I noticed my sylveon doll. it had cuts everywhere and its bows and ribbons were gone. it was like they were sliced clean off of the doll. I looked around for them, but they were nowhere to be seen. nonetheless, I still kept the doll with me. a week later, I asked my mom if I could go on a journey and meet lots of new pokemon. she looked at me and stayed quiet for a while. when she FINALLY talked, she seaid "all right, I trust you, you can go on an adventure when you are 12" excited but somewhat disappointed, I ran up to my room and let stitches out of her poke-ball "in two years, me and you are going to go on an adventure together!" she was just as excited as I was. we decided to train and come up with battle strategies before I was a legal trainer. when I was eleven, my older brother went on his own journey with luxray, newly evolved from luxio. we waved goodbye as my brother disappeared into the forest. when he was completely out of sight, me and my mom went home, although I had the strangest feeling that I was forgetting something, I just didn't know what. me and stitches have gotten rather strong, stitches moves were a lot stronger and we had more trust in each other. on the day of my twelfth birthday, my older brother came home to celebrate my birthday, the day I became a pokemon trainer. we were right about to bring out the cake when I realized something. My sylveon doll was gone. I frantically looked around for her, but i couldn't find her anywhere. I had forgotten about her, my old friend, now it was too late... Stitches tried to cheer me up by tickling me with her ribbons and making funny faces, but it was no good. "Whats wrong sweetie?" my mother asked me as i sat down feeling sorry for myself "nothing mother"... She got the cake and put it on the table. "cheer up sis, today you get to go on your own adventure" my brother said to me. i sat up and smiled. i blew the candles out in one big puff. i decided to forget about the doll, because i had the real thing, a real sylveon. I walked down the road, stitches at my side, waving goodbye to my mom and older brother. i looked at stitches and said "well, this is it, we're finally on a journey" stitches smiled and continued to walk down the road. i decided to make an eeveeloution team. I ran into a forest to try to find eevees. i found 5 eevee and I named them all different names. I named them Blue, Black, Red, Yellow, and White. they each evolved into different eeveeloutions. blue evolved into vaporeon, black evolved into umbreon, red evolved into flareon, yellow evolved into jolteon, and white evolved into glaceon. It wasn't long before there was a terrible forest fire from where i was. red accidentally set fire to some dry trees. I got my pokeballs and ran as fast as i could. Thankfully, i was able to escape. "phew, we made it, Stitches? STITCHES? STITCHES!!!!" I wanted to run back in there and find her, but the flames were just too big. Then i got an idea. I sent out Blue and told her to use hydro pump to put out the flames. Blue used hydro pump and we ran through the flaming abyss. "i think i see something up ahead! Blue! use one last hydro pump!" when the flames were put out, sure enough, it was Stitches. I ran over to her "Stitches! please don't die! I need you!" I started to cry. Suddenly, i felt her move, i gasped and hugged her even more when I saw that she was alive. "Stitches, im so happy you're alive!" i said, still sobbing. I opened my eyes and looked at her. Her fur was burnt off in some places, but she was still alive. "Here, go in your poke-ball so you don't get hurt anymore" She nodded "no" at me. "come on! you might get hurt more if you don't go inside!" Again, she refused. I sighed and said "can you stand?" She got up, wobbly and in pain. Something was not right, she was not her usual self. The real Stitches would have gladly went into her pokeball. "Stitches?" She looked at me, then I saw her eyes. They were all black. I looked to her left and there was the doll, charred black and broken. When I went to pick it up, it just turned to dust and blew away in the wind. I looked at her again, her eyes were still all black. "Come on, ill take you to the pokemon center" I tried my hardest not to scream or run. Stitches started limping toward me. I put Blue back in her pokeball and let Stitches follow me out of the burned forest. As I was walking with her, I started hearing her whisper something, but it was in a low, demonic voice and in a different language. A cold chill went up my spine every time she whispered. When the pokemon center was in view, Stitches stopped walking. "Come on, you're hurt! the pokemon center is right there! lets go!" Stitches shook her head "no" at me. She started to tilt her head to the left. As she was tilting her head, she said something in perfect English, but still in that low, demonic voice. She said "look, im a REAL sylveon now" she kept tilting until her head was almost upside-down. When she said that, my blood felt like it turned to stone. I slowly walked backward into the pokemon center. "NURSE JOY! I NEED YOU! QUICK!!!" "coming. now, which pokemon do you want me to heal up?" "ITS MY SYLVEON! SOMETHING IS TERRIBLY WRONG!" "ok, where is your sylveon?" "SHE IS REFUSING TO COME INSIDE! HURRY UP NURSE JOY!" I grabbed nurse joys arm and dragged her outside to where Stitches was. When nurse joy saw Stitches, she was frozen with fear too. "I don't know what's wrong with her! its no sickness I've ever seen! this pokemon looks POSESSED!" "BUT WHAT CAN I DO!?!?" "I DONT KNOW! IM A DOCTOR, NOT AN EXORCIST!!!" Nurse Joy ran into the pokemon center. I looked at stitches, she twisted her head all the way around and blood came out of her eyes and mouth "YOU DONT CARE ABOUT ME" she said, and ran away. I ran home as fast as I could. when I got home, I heard a blood-curdling scream come from the kitchen, it was my mom. her hand was stuck in the garbage disposal and the garbage disposal was ON. "MOM!!!" I ran over to her and pulled her hand out of the garbage disposal. Her hand was all shredded and blood was gushing out. I tried to stop the blood from gushing out, but the wound was too big. My mom later died from blood loss. I looked out the window. Stitches was there. Sitting on a tree limb, its bows and ribbons gone, its head tilted sideways, its eyes black and lifeless, blood gushing from its eyes and mouth, and a sick, twisted, evil smile. She was staring directly at me then ran away... I became depressed again, my mom was gone... Exactly one month later, the cops called me. My brother was dead... Apparently, he was training with luxray, he was training to build up luxrays speed, so they were running in the forest. However, they failed to notice a steep cliff and they fell off. After that, my life felt meaningless, i felt like the world would be better without me. I was actually thinking about committing suicide, but my pokemon stopped me, my pokemon were there for me, without them, i would have killed myself. But yet again, i saw stitches, she was there... The next morning, i was looking around for my pokeballs, i had no idea where they were. I glanced outside the window and saw them on the grass. I remembered taking a nap outside, but later waking up from the cold weather. It was late when i woke up, so i probably just forgot them out there. I went outside and got them. I was about to go inside, but then i heared a voice. I reckognised it immediately. It was stitches. She was sitting on the same tree limb. I remembered the last two times I saw her on that limb. Then i remembered my mother and my brothers deaths. I started crying uncontrollably, knowing that I will never get hugged by them again, no more of my moms frozen yogurt pie she makes whenever im upset, no more encouraging messages or words from my brother, I cried over 5 minutes straight... Eventually, I stopped crying, and yelled "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!!!" she came down from the tree, looked at me with her demonic eyes, sharp claws and fangs, even her pink coloring was turned a blood-red color. "YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT, I WANT YOU" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT ME!!!" "I SHOVED YOUR MOTHERS HAND DOWN THE GARBAGE DISPOSAL, I PUSHED YOUR BROTHER OFF THE CLIFF, NOW, YOU HAVE NO ONE, BUT ME!!!" 'I started crying again, but i glanced at my pokeballs and stopped. I felt comforted that they were there, and how they will always be with me. '"THEY ARENT THERE, YOUR POKEMON ARE DEAD, TOO." 'at first I didn't believe her. I took out all of my pokeballs, and sure enough, my pokemon weren't in them. '"COME ON! LETS GO!" 'I remember saying that to her... I followed her to this area DEEP within the forest, because i felt I had nothing left to live for. '"HERE ARE YOUR POKEMON, ALL HEALED UP AND READY TO GO!" She said, mimicking nurse Joy. As I looked around, I saw my eeveeloution team. Red, Blue, Yellow, White, and Black. Their heads were SEWN on different bodies, entire LIMBS missing, huge gashes with blood pouring out, their eyes and mouth were sewn shut, and DEEP bite marks covered their poor, defenseless, bodies. I almost threw up after I saw them like that. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?!?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE!!!" The sylveon stopped laughing at their dead bodies, tilted her head to one side, then looked back at me. "YOU SEE, I KNEW YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME! I WAS YOUR BELOVED DOLL!!! WE WERE TOGETHER FOREVER! UNTIL YOU CUT OFF MY BOWS AND RIBBONS AND LEFT ME IN THE WOODS TO ROT AND DIE!!!" '"I DID NOT CUT OFF YOUR BOWS AND RIBBONS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!!!" '"DON'T PLAY DUMB! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! "SYLVEON USE FAIRY WIND" REMEMBER THAT?!?!" '"BUT WHAT DOES THAT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOUR RIBBONS!?!" '"YOU KNOW! THAT FAIRY WIND BLEW SEVERAL SHARP OBJECTS TOWARD ME AND CUT OFF MY RIBBONS AND CUT ME! YOU THEN LEFT ME OUTSIDE TO DIE WHEN YOUR STUPID BROTHER LEFT! SO, I POSESSED YOUR DEAD SYLVEON!" '"NO! THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I SWEAR! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! I LOVE YOU!!!" the sylveon stopped and tilted her head again. When she spoke she said '"BUT I HATE YOU!" ''' She lunged toward me and used "draining kiss", she bit me and drained almost all of my life energy. but i think that she left me with this small bit of energy to make me suffer. I don't know how much longer I have left. i'm supprised I lasted this long. It hurts to talk, it hurts to move, it hurts to write this, but I'm writing this as a warning. SHE IS COMING! '''RUN! SHE IS COMING! RUN!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Pokemon Category:In-world Category:Sylveon